Mi Cómplice
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: Tu amiga, tu compañera, pero ante todo tu cómplice... Así la describe James a Rose. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Mi cómplice**

por **Anyza Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

___Este fic participa en el reto_******_ "Parejas al Azar" _**_del foro_******_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

* * *

Escuchar el crujido de las hojas bajo tus pies, levantarlas y que caiga como la lluvia puede ser lo más divertido, pero nada es comparado cuando alguien te acompaña, alguien que juega contigo y te entiende, con esa persona que compartes tus mejores momentos.

Si así sentía James, mientras cerca de la madriguera jugaba con las hojas, aun cuando tenía siete años y muchos de sus primos le decían que dejara de jugar cosas de bebes, él no podía evitar disfrutarlas.

Tal vez, solo tal vez eso hace que se sienta tan contento cuando juega con Rose su prima, pues Albus quien siendo un año menor que él y de la misma edad de ella, no le gustaba meterse en problemas, todo cuestionaba y le daba miedo absolutamente todo, hasta los duendes del jardín.

La tía Luna dice que son muy buenos, que tienen poderes mágicos que te permiten hacer muchas cosas y estoy totalmente seguro de las palabras de tía Luna. Pues la ocasión en que me había mordió una de esas bestias horribles, había usado una de las bromas de tío George, ese donde se quedaban dormidos.

Mientras las tías hacían de comer, los tíos estaban platicando y comiendo y creo que cuidándonos, deje en el plato de comida los dulces, quienes ellos en cuanto los tomaron se quedaron dormidos, aun cuando estaban parados, así que todos mis primos pudimos jugar con las escobas de mi mamá.

Claro que cuando se dieron cuenta y me culparon, ¿aun no sé porque a mí siempre me echan la culpa?, si Fred II también le gusta hacer bromas, mi tía Luna salió en mi defensa, diciendo que el gnomo me había mordido y sus poderes mágicos, lograban que yo me expresara.

No tengo idea de que realmente quiso decir, pero me salve del regaño de mamá y papá, y por supuesto de todos mis tíos. Aun en esas pequeñas cosas mi prima Rose, era tan osada como yo, no me deja solo en mis travesuras, algunas veces ella propone muchas de las cosas divertidas que hacemos.

Si puedo decir que Rose es mi cómplice, mi amiga en todo

Que divertido es molestar a Albus, es que en verdad es tan asustadizo, que me causa mucha risa, ver como se cree todo lo que le digo, Rose siempre me pide que lo deje, que no lo moleste mucho, pero no puedo evitar reírme, cuando le digo que tiene que tener mucho cuidado con los Thestral, pues te comen y te destroza miembro por miembro, mamá se dio cuenta de lo que hice, porque ya llevaba más de cinco minutos riéndome sin parar.

Aunque ella no lo diga, también le divierte ver cuando molesto a Albus y a Lily, o cuando sorprendemos a Vicky con Teddy, causándoles un sobresalto a los dos, también el que los dos se pongan rojos, pero lo mejor es ver como el cabello de Ted se pone blanco y eso hace que Teddy nos persiga por toda la casa con varita en mano.

Aun cuando en los días lluviosos no podemos salir, estando Rose es imposible aburrirte, a mí no me gusta leer y ella ama hacerlo, yo me acuesto, mientras ella comienza a leerme alguna historia, puede ser de magia o de la vida de los muggles y si tengo dudas ella me las resuelve, jamás me hace sentir mal si no conozco algunas cosas, además me gusta su voz, es suave y melodiosa, parece que te canta, no tartamudea, ni se equivoca, lo que hace que puedas imaginarte todo lo que ella te cuenta.

Si tienes a Rose cerca no te aburres, te diviertes y sabes que puedes contar con ella, sabes que ella no te traicionara, es tu mejor cómplice.

En cuanto recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, lo primero que hice fue echar algunos polvos en la chimenea y meter mi cabeza, después grite el nombre de Rose, tía Hermy se espanto con mi grito, pero llamo a mi prima, con gran alegría le conté que ya tenía mi carta de Howgarts.

A los pocos minutos toda la familia Weasley Granger llego, recibir el abrazo de todos y sus felicitaciones, fue muy bueno, pero muy en especial de Rose. En cuanto mis papas decidieron que día iríamos al callejón Diagon por mis cosas, no podía faltar mi prima, comprar con ellas era tan emocionante, le gustaba los mismo que a mí, aunque ella quería un poco más los libros y yo el quidditch, compartíamos todo.

Fue un día triste separarme de mi Rose en la estación de trenes, me dolía ver sus ojos acuosos, aun cuando sabíamos los dos que solo faltaría un año, para que ella me acompañara, esa despedida dolía mucho.

Antes de escribirles una carta a mis papas diciéndoles donde me había quedado, escribí una carta muy larga, relatándole a mí Rose todo lo que me había pasado, de los niños que ya conocía y que era tan feliz de estar en la misma casa que mis papas.

Mis padres no dudaron en quejarse en cuanto me abrazaron nuevamente, pues sabían que yo le mandaba más cartas a Rose que a ellos, pero es que era algo tan inevitable, yo quería que ella supiera todo lo que vivía, sentía, oía o respiraba.

Estar en Hogwarts es otro mundo, donde la magia es tan real, ver a los niños con las varitas, estar presente en cada rayo que sale, en las mil y unas formas en que podemos hacer uso de esto que corre por nuestras venas, ser mago es algo tangible en esas aulas de clases.

Cuando su carta llego, entro corriendo por la chimenea, yo ya la esperaba, pues todos estábamos juntos cuando Albus recibió su carta. Corrí a abrazarla y felicitarla, ahora si nuevamente estaríamos juntos.

–Vamos Rose –Tome su mano, buscando un compartimiento para estar juntos

Encontramos uno donde estaba un chico rubio, de inmediato supe quien era, aunque tenía mis reservas, preferí quedarme ahí, pues era de los pocos donde había dos lugares.

–Hola –El chico nos saludo

–Hola soy Rose

–Yo Scorpius Malfoy

–Pues yo soy James Potter

– ¿Quieren sentarse?

–Claro –Rose contesto, quedando de frente al chico

Platicamos un poco con el chico, cuando llego Albus buscando un lugar, le ayude a subir su baúl y los cuatro seguimos platicando

–Rose estoy seguro que estarás en Gryffindor donde están los valientes

–Mi mamá dice que no importa la casa donde quedes, pues lo importante es que hagas después –Scorpius comento

–No olviden de aquel chico que mamá nos platico que era de Hufflepuff y era quien participaba en el torneo de los tres magos –Rose hablo –Él fue muy valiente

–Muchos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estuvieron en la batalla final –Scor comento agachando su cabeza cuando menciono la ultima casa

–Tienen razón, la casa de Gryffindor ya no solo es conocedora por los valientes –James dijo

Los tres miraban al Scorpius quien seguía con la cabeza agachada, ellos sabían que todos los de su familia eran de Slytherin.

–Sabes –Albus miro al rubio –Mi padre me acaba de comentar que mi segundo nombre "Severus" es honor a un hombre muy valiente, él más valiente que él haya conocido y estuvo en la casa de Slytherin –Scorpius levanto la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

–Claro yo conozco a algunos Sly que son muy buenos –James le siguió –Pero aun así me gustaría que Rose quedara en Gryffindor donde yo estoy

–Pues a mí también me gustaría estar en esa casa –Albus soltó

–Igual a mí –Todos se le quedaron viendo, no podían creer que un Malfoy deseara estar en la casa de Gryffindor

–¿En serio? –Rose le pregunto

–Sí, mamá dice que a ella no le importa donde quede, solo quiere verme contento, y aunque papá no me lo diga abiertamente, se que tampoco le importaría donde este.

–Wuaauuu… Eso si es raro –James rio

–Bueno también, porque, mientras estudiaba el árbol genealógico de la familia, supe que Sirius Black mi tío, fue el primero en romper la tradición y también que fue un hombre que hacía honor a la casa donde estaba.

–¿Sabías que él fue padrino de mi papá? –Albus le comento, Scorpius lo miro sorprendido –Así que se podría decir que eres casi de la familia

–Gracias –Scor se sonrojo

–Y no nada más eso, Regulus Arcturus Black el hermano de Sirius, mamá me conto fue un hombre muy valiente y estaba en la casa de Slytherin –Rose decía –Así que no importa en qué casa quedes, si no lo que hagas con lo sabes y el poder que tengas lo uses en beneficio para los demás

-Que filosófica te oíste Rose –James soltó una carcajada, provocando que los otros también rieran

Durante el trayecto, James les presento a sus amigos y algunos de sus compañeros en Hogwarts, también no faltaron los primos. Muchos se sorprendieron de ver al rubio con ellos, pero después de un rato dejo de importarles, y continuaron platicando sobre las casas, sus materias favoritas o aquellas que odiaban, lo mismo que de los maestros.

Al final James los dejo, pues él tenía que irse con sus compañeros, pero se sintió tranquilo de saber que Rose no estaba sola, pues tenía a Albus y ahora a Scorpius, se alegro de haberse quedado en ese compartimento.

Creo que él se sentía mucho más nervioso que Rose, sus manos le sudaban y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, no lograba estarse quieto en su lugar, cuando vio a Scorpius acercarse al sombrero, le dedico una sonrisa de aliento, la cual le fue correspondida

El comedor quedo sumido en el silencio cuando el sombrero toco la cabeza del rubio y este de inmediato grito Gryffindor, James fue el primero en salir de su estupor y se levanto aplaudiendo, logrando que muchos le imitaran, todos recibieron con alegría al rubio, solo los de la casa de Slytherin estaban callados.

James se quedo cerca de Scor, ambos vieron acercarse a Albus acercarse al sombrero, de igual manera el sombrero no tardo en gritar el nombre de la casa

-¡Slytherin!

Claro que todos se quedaron de piedra, hasta los primos Weasley, nadie se movía. Albus nervioso se movió acercándose a la mesa de las serpientes, de pronto alguien grito

-¡Tenemos un Potter! –Los de Slyherin aplaudieron y gritaron

Los Gryffindor no queriendo quedarse atrás comenzaron a gritar que ellos tenían a un Malfoy, si aquello divirtió a los profesores, que veían algo que nunca creyeron posible.

Por fin James, veía acercar a Rose al banco, sentía que cada uno de sus pasos duraba una eternidad, dentro de él rogaba que ella se quedara con él, jamás se imagino a su hermano en la casa de las serpientes y menos que un Malfoy estuviera sentado a su lado, lo que le decía que cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Por fin la larga espera se acabo, él se quedo sentado en su lugar, mientras oía como aplaudían, sentía que las cosas no podrían haber salido tan bien, pues Rose se acercaba a él para recibir su abrazo, y una felicitación de los demás.

Si aquello era su felicidad, tener de un lado a su prima y del otro a un nuevo amigo, comieron con gran alegría, dejando de lado ya los nervios y las sorpresas que aquella noche el destino les otorgo.

En cuanto acabaron la cena, dejo que Rose y Scor se fueran juntos, él se quedo hasta acercarse a su hermano, quien le abrazo y le felicito, ahora sabía que su hermanito no era un miedoso, para estar en esa casa tendría que tener un gran valor, solo esperaba que está saliera a flote mucho antes que el tío Neville.

El tío Neville dudaba que fuera valiente y peleo con el sombrero, pues él quería quedarse en Hufflepuff y el sombrero no, al final gano el sombrero y lo mando a Gryffindor donde de verdad demostró su valía.

Cansado se fue a su cuarto, donde escribió unas cuantas líneas a sus padres, sabia que la carta de Albus sería mucho más larga y sus papas tendrian mucho que digerir.

No pudo evitar irse a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro

En cuanto amaneció se apresuro, pues no quería que Rose se fuera sin él a desayunar. En cuanto la vio bajar, una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro, al momento casi apareció Scor y se fue con ellos, él les iba enseñando hacia donde quedaban las aulas, la biblioteca, los invernaderos y los demás salones, él conocía las materias que tendrían ese año.

Durante el desayuno, siguió contándoles algunas de las tantas cosas que podrían ver en Hogwarts, en cuanto llego el tema de quidditch, les dijo que haría la audición para ser guardián, pues el año pasado la guardiana se había graduado y él quería ese puesto. Y en cuanto fuera la convocatoria los invitaba a ir a verlo.

En ese momento un vociferador se paro enfrente de Scorpius, provocando que se pusiera más pálido de lo habitual el rubio, con gran temor el chico lo abrió.

–¡¿Cómo demonios es que estas en Gryffindor?! –La voz de Draco Malfoy resonó en todo el comedor –¡Estas desheredado, ¿Me escuchaste?!

-¡Tú no vas a desheredar a nadie, mucho menos a mi hijo! –La voz de Astoria de pronto se escucho -¡¿Me escuchaste Draco Malfoy?! Mi niño, mi pequeño Scorpius, muchas felicidades

Scor del pálido, pasó al rosado y le siguió el rojo granada, cada vez se agachaba más, queriendo desaparecer debajo de la mesa

-Ahora felicita a tu hijo –Astoria hablo

-Felicidades hijo –Draco termino con cierto malestar en su voz, después el vociferador, se destruyo a sí mismo.

Scorpius estaba muy avergonzado, el comedor completo que escucho el mensaje, no podía evitar reírse, Rose le tendió una mano y una sonrisa, yo solo le puse una mano sobre su hombro, él también sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fácil de aceptar por parte de su familia.

Después de eso, todos miraban a la mesa de las serpientes, esperando en cualquier momento llegara el vociferador de Albus, que claro está, nunca llego, pues mi padre en verdad aceptaba esa casa y no se enojaría si alguno de nosotros quedaba ahí.

Un vociferador hubiera llegado, si Rose se hubiera quedado en Slytherin, entonces sí, mi tío Ron hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo y de seguro estaríamos escuchando el vociferador más escandaloso de la historia de Hogwarts

Que feliz me sentía de ver todos los días a Rose, que pudiera seguir contándole mis cosas, que compartiéramos momentos especiales y de igual manera que siguiera enseñándole algunas cosas

Sí, me encantaba como me miraba Rose cuando le enseñaba algo que ella no sabía, sus ojos azules, solo se concentraban en mí, haciéndome sentir especial, también disfrutaba esos momentos en que todos coincidíamos en la biblioteca donde nadie hablaba, solo las hojas al pasar la página, la rasgadura de la pluma, o el golpe seco al dejar un libro, si ella estaba yo era feliz.

Mientras hice las pruebas para ser guardián de quidditch, casi toda la familia Weasley estaba presente, algunos ya tenían posición en los equipos de sus casas, otros como Rose y Albus, junto a Scor que no podían entrar a los equipos, solo estaban ahí para mostrar su apoyo.

El capitán del equipo me quería para buscador, pues era muy delgado y me movía con gran fluidez sobre la escoba, pero yo quería ser guardián, después de pelear un rato y que toda la familia interviniera, algunos a favor de que fuera buscador y otros que me diera la oportunidad en guardián.

El capitán decidió dejarme por un juego ser el guardián, si hacia una buena actuación, me quedaba en el puesto, si no me cambiaria a buscador. La familia al igual que yo, quedamos satisfechos.

Celebrar con Rose, mi familia, amigos y compañeros el gran juego que hice en mi primer partido, fue maravilloso, no podía creer que había evitado muchos goles, mi tío Ron estará orgulloso de mí, bueno también lo estaba Rose, quien fue la primera en abrazarme.

Para mí las cosas no podrían ir mejor, disfrutaba de estar con mi mejor amiga y cómplice, disfrutaba salir a Hogsmeade para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla era algo que me satisfacía, entre las bromas de mis tíos y la tienda de Honeydukes, hacían esas salidas algo especial.

Cada día Rose se ponía más bonita y no era el único en verlo, Scorpius fue el primero en hacérmelo ver, desde su piel blanca como el alabastro, su perfecta nariz donde solo le salpicaban algunas pecas haciéndola adorable, sus grandes ojos azules, su hermoso cabello rojo rizado, su pequeña boca roja, sin contar el cuerpo que iba tomando más forma, si ella era muy bonita, aunque para mí siempre lo fue.

Los chicos la empezaban a asediar mucho, yo no podía evitar sentirme enojado, pues robaban del tiempo que queríamos tener juntos, me alejaban un poco de ella, pero al final no lograban separarla por completo de mi, así que con eso me conformaba.

Mi último año, en verdad estaba vuelto loco con las materias, sentía que no llegaría al final del año, todo me agobiaba, entre ser el capitán de quidditch, y pasar las materias para ser un medimago, no me daba tiempo a nada.

Vi a Rose entrar por la puerta de la sala común, estaba de novio de un idiota, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. En cuanto empezó a salir con los chicos, me las ingenie junto con Scor para que ella rompiera con cada uno, Scorpius también los odiaba, pues ninguno se merecía a mi prima.

–¿Rose me puedes ayudar? –Le hable, no quería verla con ese tipo, ya habían durado más que con los otros, busque con que entretenerla

–Rose, ¿Las propiedades de las Mandragoras? –Pregunte alzando la vista.

Ahí me di cuenta de una verdad que no quería ver desde hace tiempo, ahí fue donde recibí ese golpe, fue ese momento donde pude ver... Había perdido a mi cómplice, ella ya no era mía.

Rose miraba al tipo como si fuera lo único importante en esta vida, como si el mundo dejara de existir, solo estaba él, lo veía como un día a mí me vio, puso una mano en su mejilla, acariciándolo con ternura.

Si... Había perdido a mi cómplice. No pude evitar que una lágrima se escurriera por mi mejilla.

–Rose –Susurre destrozado, tome mis cosa, uno de mis pergaminos rodo hasta sus pies, ella lo recogió dándomelo, su mirada no era misma que me dirigió a mí que a él.

Me dolió mucho esa cruel realidad.

–Gracias –Conteste y me encamine a mi habitación

–¡James! –Grito Rose, voltee con una sonrisa en mis labios

–¿Dime linda?

–¿Sabes que la hermana de Stevens toma pociones conmigo? –Señalo a "ese"... Ahora recuerdo su nombre

–No sabía

–Bueno... Ella me pregunta mucho por ti y me gustaría que fuéramos los cuatro a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida

–No tengo tiempo -Le conteste tajante

–Vamos James, puedes hacer un espacio, puedo ayudarte si gustas

–Entiende Rose, no estoy para tonterías mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S se acercan y lo mismo que los juegos, por si lo olvidaste soy el capitán.

–Disculpa, solo que otras ocasiones…

–Weasley estoy ocupado, entiéndelo

–Claro –Rose susurro, pues antes de que contestara, su primo se había dado la vuelta y siguió su camino.

–¿Qué dijo tu primo Rose? –Stevens la abrazo

–Está muy ocupado, ya sabes los E.X.T.A.S.I.S se acercan

–Como me cae mal tu primo, de seguro no quiso salir con nosotros, es un amargado

–No, en verdad está muy ocupado

–¿Qué tienes Rose? –Stevens le miraba su cara de tristeza –No te preocupes nos divertiremos los tres juntos, o igual solo nosotros dos

–No es eso

–¿Entonces qué es?

–Siento que he perdido algo… Que no sabía que tenía –Por la mejilla de Rose caía una lagrima.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? Se reciben todo tipo de cosas, desde tomatazos, hasta un avada, pasando por un review. Aun así espero me manden algo.**

**Quise darles un amor fraternal, aquel que tenemos por los hermanos, primos o hasta de los amigos, donde podemos llegar a sentir celos cuando ellos se alejan. Disculpen si he defraudado algunos, pero no se me da muy bien eso del incesto, aun así espero haberles dado una buena historia.**

**Los quiere mucho**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


End file.
